1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory apparatus and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses are configured to store data and output stored data.
As semiconductor memory apparatuses trend toward smaller size, higher capacity and lower power consumption, processing of semiconductor memory apparatuses has gradually become more challenging.
As the size of memory cells, the current to be sensed and the distances between the memory cells and associated lines decrease the frequency of data errors due to a leakage current may also increase. Therefore, improvements are desirable.